13 July 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-07-13 ; Comments *A ninety minute recording of a two hour show is available. Sessions *Man Or Astro-Man? #3, recorded 11 June 1996. No known commercial release. The song 'Television Fission' is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *American TV Cops: ‘Turbulence #5 (7 inch )’ Starfish *Dub Specialists: 'Heavy Dub (LP – Dub To Dub Beat To Beat Volume Two )’ Crispy Music # @ :(JP: ‘Well obviously my grasp of technology is pretty limited, but the way I understand it is that some computer, somewhere in the building, decided that it wanted a career in broadcasting and kind of took over sometime inbetween Jo [Whiley] and myself. As a result of which, a couple of records have had to be dropped’) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Welcome To The Wicky Wacky World Of John Peel’ (Peel Session) @< *Sub Zero: 'Virtual Drummer (12 inch )’ Awesome Records # : (JP: ‘You’re listening to the Peel wing ding, home of turntable rage.’) *Pure Morning: 'IPC (CD Single - Foxhole )’ Radar Records *Adam Bayer: 'Pump 2 (12 inch – Pump EP )' Primate Records # *Jad Fair & Phono-Comb: ‘Object: To Serve Man (CD - Monsters, Lullabies... And The Occasional Flying Saucer )’ Shake The Record Label *Scott Brown: 'Techo Revolution (Billy Bunter & D’Zyne / Scott Brown Split 12 inch – Rez III )’ Rezerection # *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'The Man Made From CO2' (Peel Session) *Cha-Cha Cohen: Six Years (7 inch – 538 EP )’ Chemikal Underground *Delgados: Under Canvas Wraps (7 inch ) Chemikal Underground : (JP: ‘And I’ll tell you what we’ve got coming up on future programmes, before the studio decides to make its own way, under its own steam, to I don’t know, Huddersfield or somewhere. ....on Sunday the 4th the Bluetones live from our Maida Vale Studios, and the potential for disaster there almost limitless.....no programme on Sunday the 11th because of something to do with Oasis.’) *Freddie Fresh: Nitration (12" – The Fog ) Death Becomes Me # @ *Hustlers Of Culture: Wild (album – Many Styles ) Wall Of Sound # @ *Hubcap: Untitled (album – Those Kids Are Weird ) ActionBoy 300 Records *Billy Bragg: Upfield (CD – Single ) Cooking Vinyl *Wawali Bonane Et Generation Soukouss: Titi-Germa (LP – Enzenze)’ Maciste # *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘9 Volt’ (Peel Session) *Babybird: ‘Goodnight (7 inch )’ Echo *Nüw Idol: ‘Teeth (2x12 inch – Protect And Unify )’ Cosmic Communication # @ *Ligament: ‘Give It Up (7 inch )’ The Flower Shop Recordings *Freeman Stowers: 'Medley Of Blues (Various Artists CD – Harmonica Master )’ Yazoo @ *Flaming Stars: ‘You Can’t Lie (LP – Songs From The Bar Room Floor )’ Vinyl Japan : (6:30 news) *DJ Creation: ‘X-Files (12 inch )’ Rogue Trooper # @ *Acrylic Tones: 'John (7 inch – A Place I Used To Know )’ Detour Records *'File 1' ends *Jonzon: D For Demand (12" - Dirty Seconds) Disko B DB 53 # @ *M-Zone: Libra One (12" - Libra-Libra) Boscaland Recordings BOSC 20 # @/$ *''end of show #'' *Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-07-13 (incomplete) *2) dat_112.mp3 *3) 1996-07-xx Peel Show LE296 *4) 1996-07-xx Peel Show LE297 ;Length *1) 01:33:48 *2) 03:56:00 (02:35:55 to 03:30:21) *3) 1:32:47 (31:34-53:24, from 1:01:18) (from 1:25:08 additional to File 1) *4) 1:32:38 (to 2:18) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE296 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1996 Lee Tape 296 *4) Created from LE297 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1996 Lee Tape 297 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes